ruleofcovenantfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood
From a Kindreds Embrace, each and every vampire has an unquenchable thirst for blood. All the pleasures that a Kindred may have had as a mortal are replaced by the need to feed from the living. The beast constantly hungers. When a vampire drinks blood, he falls into a rapture, a pleasure beyond anything that he could experience when he was mortal. And any pleasures he trys to enjoy pale in comparison to the taste. Food and drink turn to ash in your mouth. Sex is an excercise without pleasure. Music does not hold the same sway. Blood that sustains a vampire is also called Vitae. The blood is the driving force behind a vampires existence. It sustains the Kindred, and is used in many aspects of your unlife. Without Blood a kindred wastes away, constantly hungering, yet unable to die. It is important to note that feeding directly from other vampires holds its risks. Regular feeding will cause Viniculum. The Basics of Blood Blood Potency Blood potency dictates how much blood a vampire can hold and how much blood a vampire can spend a turn. The higher your blood potency the more blood you can hold in your blood pool. Uses of Blood *Most disciplines require the expenditure of blood to operate. However there are other uses for blood. *If you have a large amount of blood and a high potency you can spend blood equal to your blood potency to increase your physical stats. *For example if you have a blood potency of 4 and 20 blood available to you, you can spend 4 blood to increase your Strength by 4 by spending 4 blood for one turn. *Blood is also used for healing damage, taking damage can effect the amount of blood you have and taking large amounts of damage can effect your blood pool. *Blood is also a useful commodity for trading. Lack of Blood A lack of blood is shown by a white bead. This shows that the beast is close to the surface, and that you appear unhealthy. If you have little blood in your pool, the drive to feed is very high. You are more likely to gain rage if participating in activitys that do not gain you blood, and you are more likely to Frenzy in the presense of large amounts of blood. If you run out of blood you fall into Torpor Getting Blood Hunting There are various methods of hunting and providing blood. If you are particullarly low on Blood during court you can attempt a Risky Feed in an attempt to increase your blood for that Court. Most vampires spend a great deal of their time generally hunting. This can be affected by merits such as Haven Location. A good haven location means you are more likely to be able to find a regular supply of the red stuff. Hunting grounds also affect the base amount of blood that you start a session on. Hunting grounds can be fought for, or acquired through positions in Court. The Prince and his Primogen typically have their own personal hunting grounds. Influences The amount of influence you have in the fields of Medical and Entertainment affects the amount of blood that is available to you. High levels of influence in these areas can provide large amounts of blood. Merits There are various merits available to provide blood.